board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Twas the night before Christmas and all through Board 8
Not a creature was stirring, not even a SenorHouseMouse The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nick_Kazama soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And Mana in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap, When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the Ed Bellis to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and PukeInMy sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snowcampsoldier Gave the LusterSoldier of mid-day to objects below, When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a Minipoooot sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eaglesarebeasts they came. And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; "Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vip3r_Vix3n On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitztrugg! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! wavedash101 away! dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an TheLastOblesik mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, When the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turnturnturning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot. And his clothes were all tarnished with The Lady Ashe and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his stripey12isback, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes -- how they SHINE GET 64! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a CherryCokes! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as WhiteTuxedo as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it CycloReapered his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round SBell0105, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a righ jolly old Smurf, A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to work, And filled all the Ryokos then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a Pikaness, And away they all flew like the down of a Mershiness. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT" Category:Random